Chase Johnson
Johnson, Chase *Lead hunter in "Enclave Inc.". *5' 7" tall. *Carried M.E.G.A. *158 years of age at death. Appearance When not wearing a suit of Enclave power armor, he usually sports: sunglasses, a white T-shirt and camouflage baggy-styled pants, and a cigarette. Being an older ghoul, Chase has raggedy and almost rotting-looking skin and usually wears a helmet to hide it from the public. A Man of the Enclave Chase was born in the year 2128 and grew up in the wasteland with his parents, who remain unknown. After his parents split up and left Chase on his own he left his remote bunker and joined the Enclave stationed in the coast of California, 175 miles west of San Fransisco at the Enclave Oil Rig at the age of 18. And after a working time of 13 years, he was stationed and moved to the Midwestern California Enclave base named "Area Advancement" to work on the FEV projects. His goal was to fuse advanced rays of radiation with Forced Evolutionary Virus samples and make Super Mutant soldiers for the Enclave, and make them fast due to the Master's Army's inpending Super Mutant threat. Chase's supervisor, Tim Bennett pushed Chase's research to attempt to push out the Enclave Super Mutant Army in a rush, which ended in disaster. The Radiation Disaster of 2160 While being forced to work on the Enclave Super Mutant Army (codename: ESMA) Chase discovered that Gamma Radiation, when forced and pressed into gun powder and compacted in a bullet, combined with a mobile EC pack can force extreme damage on a person and possibly set them to flames. Chase then downloaded this info in to a Pip-Boy 3000 he picked up from a dead vault dweller in the wasteland when he was 15. Then, when the operation was almost finished Chase enhanced a cloning machine from Vault-Tec with the chemicals from the combined FEV and FR (Forced Radiation) and placed a super mutant in the cloning chamber. But this overloaded the machine's matter re-creator battery and cloned the effects from the combined chemicals and blew the cloned chemicals all over Area Advancement, killing and ghoulifying hundreds. The machine did succeed in cloning the super mutant with the added effects though. And continued making these enhanced ghoul/mutants for many, many years to come. And the Enclave base (now called Area Descent) was fenced off and abandoned due to unsafe premises. Chase, although being in the first hand explosion of the radiation, was transformed in to a ghoul that was immune to radiation, had the strength of a super mutant, endless aging of both creatures, and a terribly ghoulish body. Chase then escaped Area Descent and fled to the Mojave Wasteland. The Wife He Once Had Chase settled down in Westside, Nevada after the explosion and married a woman named Katie who worked for the New California Republic as a Ranger. Although she wasn't a ghoul she was in love with Chase and he was satisfied with his new life. In the year 2199 Chase's wife died at the age of 71 due to being shot by a bounty hunter that was sent to kill her because she was affiliated with the NCR. Chase, after a small period of grief, left Westside and searched for the Enclave stationed in the Mojave. Back to Work In December of 2199, Chase left Westside and set out for the Enclave stationed in the Mojave and ceased to find much patrols as he had thought. He then found the Remnants Bunker and joined up with them and helped them with their exploits, one mission was to take over Vault City in Western Nevada, but was abandoned due to limited resources and power armor. Chase helped in aiding the Enclave for many years to come in operations that included him finding resources all over the wasteland and using them to power the bunker. And then after most of Chase's allies died due to old age, he then discovered another meaning: Revenge for his wife. Enclave Incorporated, Your Neighborhood Bounty Service Vowing to avenge his long dead wife and lose no more friends and allies, Chase rounded up a team of ghouls from around the wasteland and basically brought the Western Enclave back to life with this small team under their name in the year 2252. Chase started Enclave Inc. as a bounty hunting service that is very secluded and sort of a mafia type of organization. With members in the fifteen hundreds, and Chase as the lead Bounty Hunter. With there also being caps, NCR Money, Legion Coin, loan services in other parts of Enclave Inc. And Chase made the smart idea of secluding Enclave Inc. inside of a mountain east of Jacobstown, NV. And Chase did several things: only used his team of ghouls and allowed no others, never took his helmet off, publicly changed his name to just "Johnson" by removing his first name, and made his secret weapon. M.E.G.A. Johnson's secret weapon that he had documented in his working time at Area Advancement, the Matter Extracting Gamma Artillery. Or MEGA, or the codename MEGA Pistol. It irradiates extreme Gamma radiation in to gun powder and compacts in to a bullet with mobile EC packs attatched to the sides of the ammunition. Johnson's literal death gun, which he called "The Manslayer". It is the gun Johnson always kept to the side of his belt and he only used it in either extreme situations or if he wants to kill some one shot. Johnson's Purpose for the Enclave Inc. Johnson made Enclave Inc. to rid the wasteland of the bounty hunting businesses that killed his wife. But that was just his purpose and after Enclave Inc. grew larger the "bounty hunting" section of it was just a portion, not the entire thing. The Successes of the Year 2267 The prime of Enclave Inc. was in the year 2267 because there were no other services offering selective killing for people, and sort of pushing people to support the Enclave's law for this reason. Johnson went under a new type of killing and assassinating in this year. In a method he called "Under the Skin". Which, instead of sending a team of assassins to kill a selective amount of people or person, he would join, or support their team, organization, or themselves in general until they trusted him enough. Then he would trap them and kill them, and even the smartest of wastelanders couldn't survive this method. The Conflicts with J&E Bounties Enclave Inc. took a drastic downfall in earnings after J&E Bounties rose to the top in the year 2279. J&E Bounties having a more experienced team of killers but not having any extra effects for killing people, Enclave Inc. would only kill people if paid 10,000 caps for a person, 50,000 for a team, and 100,000 for an organization. Johnson and the rest of the leaderboard of Enclave stedily watched the Bounty Business rise to the top much higher than they did. Because of their lower prices for killing people and getting asked to kill much more people than Enclave Inc. did, Johnson had to do something about it. Operation: Annihilation In the year 2286, after much, much studying of the entire team and extreme watching of their business, the bankrupt and falling Enclave Inc. was paid 100,000 caps by it's own Chase Johnson, he paid the business itself to whipe out the entirity of J&E Bounties. Chase set up the entire operation and used the same method he had used at Area Advancement so many years ago except he had control of the operation this time, he set Cazadors, Deathclaws, Super Mutants, and Ghouls into the cloning chamber and added the enhanced chemicals correctly and cloned hundreds of loyal, mutant Cazadors, mutant Deathclaws, Super Mutants, and Feral Ghouls. And Johnson released them in to the wasteland and used a specially made Thermo-Hypograph to change the weather to severe sandstorms, and enlisted in to J&E Bounties under the name "Johnson". Ethan quickly showed him a tour of the J&E Bounties HQ and then quickly heard the distress reports from the wasteland and moved quickly to action. Making their way to New Vegas to stop the heart of the cloning where Johnson set up the whole operation, Ethan was locked in to the NCR Embassy away from his allies. Johnson realized that if he could take out the one that held it together, the entirity of the rest of it would disperse. The Murder of Ethan Ledford Johnson locked the gate to electrically charged fence that surrounded the NCR Embassy in the New Vegas strip and Ethan's allies could only stand there in shock and fear as Johnson drew the MEGA pistol and aimed at Ethan's head, saying "Goodbye, Mr. Ledford." and shooting the extreme energy-charged gamma bullet at Ethan's head, killing him instantly. After Ethan died, the team broke down the fence to try and come to Ethan's aid but Johnson shot MEGA at every one of them, Caz's wing, Junky's processor, Bill's snout, Jacob's leg, and Sean's arm. Johnson's Ultimate Demise After 2 weeks of recovery, Jacob, along with a ragtag team of avengers, tracked down the killer who was escaping from Jacob using Ethan's Pip-Boy 2500 to teleport himself orbitally from place to place. Jacob, making a special version of the NCR Veteran Ranger armor that he enfused with Ethan's UCR Power Armor that was strong enough to deflect even MEGA's blast. Jacob tracked down Johnson to Ethan's bunker that he lived in. And Johnson was trying to disable the Time Machine Ethan had made in his travels so Jacob couldn't use it but couldn't evade Jacob in time as he bust through the door as he was disabling it. Johnson quickly drew MEGA and shot Jacob three consecutive times, piercing and breaking through Jacob's advanced armor but not reaching his vital organs. In fear and rush, Johnson threw MEGA on the floor and fought with Jacob with his bare hands, Jacob dodged the strong punches and shot Johnson in the head with his custom-made "J-Model Custom DMR". Jacob picked up MEGA, typed in the co-ordinates in the time machine, and traveled back in time and replaced the body he had when he was previously there. And as Ethan showed Johnson around the HQ, Jacob shot Johnson 2 times, once in the head, and once in the spine. Making Johnson have pieces of his body fly off as the extreme gamma radiation over loaded his immune system due to him being immune to radiation and in a blast of radiation, he died on the floor. Johnson's Return and Inevitable Assimilation. After Ethan and Jacob threw out the corpse that was once Johnson, the Enclave Inc. Bounty Team quickly received him and started to bring him back to life. Johnson, now in a full body mech suit. Set out for the Ledford Bros. and confronted Ethan after a bread-crumb type of trail, then after a heated battle and the death of Caz the Cool Cat. Ethan and Jacob killed Johnson with the very gun he made, MEGA. And his mech was scrapped. Trivia *Johnson first appears in Fallout Movie: Brothers. *Johnson is the oldest character in this Fallout universe. *Ethan created a second variant of MEGA, a Prototype MEGA rifle, in Fallout Movie 2: Revenge.